Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $609{,}400{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $609{,}400{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.094 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$